


calls across a star-lit coast

by WhiskyInMind (MomentsLost)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsLost/pseuds/WhiskyInMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to make that call, no matter how difficult</p>
            </blockquote>





	calls across a star-lit coast

For the fifth time in as many minutes she dialled the number. Five times now she had let her thumb hover over the connect button. And five times now she had slammed the halves of her clamshell phone together, the call unmade.

She'd left the fire-door ajar while she came out to make the call and through the gap she could hear the distinctive sounds of students who were only just legal – and some of them not even that but with semi-passable Ids – piling into the bar in a celebratory mood. Looked like the team had won then, not that she knew _what_ team it was. Competitive sports had never really caught her attention, not when bow hunting and firing ranges were so much more interesting and ultimately useful.

Still, working in a college bar had its bonuses, she wasn't surrounded by hunters who were so jaded by knowing about the things that went bump in the night that all they did was drink either to forget or garner some Dutch courage. The customers here were all so wet behind the ears that they didn't see a hustle when it slapped them in the face and took the contents of their wallets before they could blink. Sometimes it was just too easy.

Even so... this wasn't exactly how she'd pictured her life going. Not when she'd left the Roadhouse, not after seeing everything she'd seen. Normality was just way too overrated in her opinion. Not that this was normal. Anything but. But... maybe it was as close as she was ever going to get and it really hadn't taken all that long before she realised it wasn't for her.

Jo's hand stilled in the act of pocketing her phone. Maybe she should try again, maybe this time she'd actually make the call. The noise level from the bar rose again and she shook her head. Right now she had work to do. She'd make the call later.

She could see the raised eyebrow, the cynical smirk that broadcasted his lack of belief that she would.

"Shut up." She said, pulling the fire door closed behind her before he could comment.

~@~

College jocks might think they were tough guys who could handle their drink, but barely an hour and a half later Jo was showing the last of them the door. As he stumbled out into the nearly deserted street she flashed him a brilliant smile and locked the door behind him.

"Um..." she started at the voice right behind her and spun to face the intruder with her hand reaching for the hilt of the iron blade she carried everywhere.

It was a girl, one of the students, Jo had seen her in the bar quite a few times lately – not enough to cause comment but enough to make her recognisable. She relaxed marginally but kept her hand close to the dagger. The bar had been empty, she was sure of it, so where had this girl come from?  
"Sorry, I know you're closing up but... I was in the bathroom, I thought I had time before you shut the place. " The girl said in an apologetic and vaguely breathless tone of voice.

It was a valid explanation, completely plausible, but Jo knew in her heart it was a lie. She had a pretty good idea why the girl was skirting the truth but she knew better than to call her on it. "That's okay, I thought everyone was gone."  
"I hate to do this, but is there any chance I could stay in here until my ride gets here? I called for a cab but..."

Jo frowned a little, it was against the rules and would probably get her fired if Jerry found out, but, on the other hand, she could always make the case that sending a young girl out on her own in the dark of night to get attacked and who knew what else would be bad for business. "Sure," she said. "I have to clear up anyway. Just stay clear of the bar and don't let my boss know and you're good."

"Oh, thank you!" Again, the girl's over-enthusiastic reaction seemed completely false but Jo just met the grateful smile with a grin of her own and moved off to start collecting the empty pitchers.

"I'm Laurie, by the way. What's your name?"

"Jo." She found herself answering as she stacked the empties in the glass washer below the bar and switching it on in an attempt to forestall any further conversation. Laurie seemed to like the sound of her own voice though and carried on regardless.

"You've not been here very long have you? I've not seen you around very much."

Jo shrugged. "A few weeks, I was meant to be passing through but... stayed." Mostly because the rash of reports of mysterious drownings had caught her eye, but she wasn't about to tell Laurie that.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's such a pretty town isn't it? So close to the ocean." Laurie sighed and Jo looked up to see an almost wistful expression on the girl's face.

"Are you okay?" She asked before she could stop herself, there was something about Laurie that made her want to make conversation, make a connection.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a bit homesick."

Jo gave a short little laugh, "Yeah, I know that feeling." Her hand strayed to the pocket where she'd shoved her phone before she stopped herself. "I take it you don't come from round here then?"

Laurie shook her head. "Not for a long time," she said cryptically before suddenly smiling. "Say, wanna have a go?" She held up what looked like a deck of cards but Jo could see the elaborate painting on them from across the room.

"Thanks, but they're not really my kind of cards. Now poker on the other hand..." She laughed a little and felt a warmth spread through her as Laurie joined in.

"Oh it's just for fun, I promise." Laurie moved over to the bar and handed the cards to Jo. As their fingers touched, Jo felt her stomach lurch a little. She looked down at the cards to hide her confusion.

"Choose five cards and lay them out." Laurie's voice seemed to wash over her like waves on a sandy beach and Jo found herself doing what she asked without thinking about it. A voice in her head was trying to get her attention, to tell her something wasn't right here, but it was easy to ignore when Laurie spoke.  
"Of course, I'm not really any good at reading these, it's just for fun." Laurie said, "So... The Hermit, okay, you've been isolating yourself from someone. That ties in with the next card, the Chariot but it's reversed. That means you're worried about how to do something you really want to do. Probably involving _this_ card." She turned the card over and tapped the image of the High Priestess with her nail. "A woman who can guide you." Laurie smiled softly and Jo felt the blush rise. What was going on here? She was acting like some kid with a crush and she was so far beyond that.

Laurie turned the next card. "Strength. You have the strength within you to do what needs to be done. I can see that about you." She looked up and Jo realised the girl definitely was flirting with her. A little awkwardly, true enough, but showing definite interest. Jo wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that or how to respond but she was saved from any awkwardness when a car pulled up outside.   
"That'll be my ride," Laurie said. "Thanks again for letting me hang around!"

Before she could react, Laurie had unbolted the door and headed out into the street. Jo fought through the inner glow that part of her seemed to want to bask in and watched the cab pull away. As she closed and bolted the door once more the expected comment came.  
"That girl's not right."  
"Why? Because she was flirting with me?" She said without turning around. "I didn't think you were so narrow minded."  
"That's not it. There's something wrong with her. You know there is, you saw it straight away, but she knew you were onto her so she distracted you."  
Jo closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool glass on the door. He was right, of course he was. And she'd let herself be flustered. Again.  
"Hey. Don't feel bad kiddo, happens to the best of us."  
"Did it ever happen to you?"  
There was a warm chuckle, "Plenty times. But those aren't the kind of stories I'm going to be telling you any time soon. Why don't you check the last card?"  
She turned to the bar, the Tarot hand was still there and she wondered briefly why Laurie had left the cards.  
"Probably wanted you to se it. Hey, maybe it's the Lovers. That would be quite the distraction wouldn't it?"  
"Not funny," she snapped but without any malice. Turning the card over she frowned. She wasn't exactly surprised to see it, but she _was_ puzzled by the significance.

Death.

~@~

Simon had spent the whole of the first semester trying to get Laurie to notice him but with no success. He'd sworn tonight was going to be the last time; it wasn't healthy to be so obsessed with a girl who hardly knew he existed. It wasn't even like he enjoyed football, he didn't see why people got so excited over guys throwing each other around while tossing a piece of synthetic pigskin from one end of the field to the other. He just didn't get it. But Laurie went to every game, so that meant Simon did too.

And yet again she hadn't seen him.

Didn't she know that he'd do anything for her? All she had to do was smile at him and he'd die happy.

She'd smiled and laughed with the football players and they all fawned over her in a way that turned Simon into a serial killer in his mind. She indulged them, and part of him hated her for that. But he couldn't really hate her, not Laurie. She was everything to him.

She hadn't left the bar before it closed and Simon had watched through the windows as she'd spoken with the waitress. The blonde had been laughing and smiling at Laurie and Laurie hadn't stopped her. The rage built in Simon until he could barely see.

Headlights swept across the street and Simon ducked into the alley beside the bar as the car pulled up. He heard the door of the bar open and the car door shut before it pulled away again. He edged out and saw the blonde shut the door while talking to someone. It wasn't Laurie though; in the pit of his stomach he knew Laurie was gone.

He kicked the wall, swearing as the pain shot up his leg. How come that always looked so cool in the movies when all it did was hurt like hell?

Simon shoved his hands in his pockets. He'd missed his chance; she hadn't noticed him. He should give up, he'd sworn he would give up after tonight's game, but he couldn't face the thought of not seeing her again. He turned to make his way back to the dorms. Maybe he'd see her tomorrow. Maybe he could make her –

He stopped. Had he heard something? It had sounded almost like someone calling his name. Simon felt a chill run up his back like cold fingers tracing his spine. He stood stock still for a minute, listening for the call again, but nothing came. Shrugging, he walked on away from the bar and found himself heading to the docks. Not where he had meant to go.

A frown creased his brow and he turned to retrace his steps.   
_"Simon..."_  
There it was again, someone was definitely calling his name. He looked around wildly, trying to find who it was.  
"Cut it out guys, it's not funny okay?"  
_"Simon..."_  
He realised he was walking forwards again and tried to turn and run but his legs weren't listening to him.   
"Who's there?!" The panic was growing in him now and his voice was cracking under its weight.   
_"Simon..."_ The voice was breathy, beguiling, and he found himself drawn towards it.

As he stepped off the edge of the docks and felt the black waters close over his head, Simon had only one thought in his mind. _'She knows my name...'_

~@~

She stared at the display screen on the phone. The number was already punched in, all she had to do was hit the button and make the call. Just one button, that's all it would take.

Jo sighed and slammed the phone closed again.

She would have to do it soon, he was getting on her nerves with the constant commenting about it, but right now probably wasn't the best of times. Not with everything else going on around here.

The fire door swing wide and Jerry stuck his head out, "Jo? Couple more cops want to ask you about last night. You up to it?"

She nodded, "Yeah, sure, it's not like I know anything anyway." She put her phone back in her jeans pocket and headed inside. She smirked as she saw them waiting for her, checking out the clientele they hadn't seen her coming.

Jerry coughed, "Um, this is Detective Hetfield and Detective Ulrich. They want to know about what happened at closing last night."

They were good, she had to give them that. The barest flicker of surprise crossed their faces as they turned to greet her. "Detectives." She nodded to them, "Why don't we move this over to the corner?" She led the way, knowing they'd be right behind her.

True enough she had barely slid into the booth when Dean spluttered out, "Jo? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Dean." Her grin faltered only briefly as the third member of the party joined them. "Sam." She nodded her acknowledgement.

"Jo. Um... look, about what happened -"

She held her hand up to stop him; she didn't particularly want to go there right now. "Don't. It wasn't you, it's over with. Right?" He nodded a little gratefully. "So, we're good."

""We're good." Sam echoed, and they were, for the most part. But she could see the slight edge of pain in his eyes that she knew was a pretty accurate reflection of her own.

"Great, we're all good." Dean spoke up, "Now can we get back to the 'what the hell are you doing here?' part of the conversation? It's not safe here Jo. There's something weird going on and it's getting people killed."

"I know," she said, silently wondering how long it would take for him to pull the big brother/protector routine and order her out of town. "That's kinda why I'm here. Well, that and I tend bar."

"You should get out of town." There it was, not quite ten seconds. She grinned and then had to stifle a laugh as he frowned at her reaction. "I'm serious Jo, you could get hurt. We don't know what we're dealing with. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I know you are, and believe me, I appreciate it. But, hey, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. There's weird shit going on all over the place right now. I'm probably just as safe here as anywhere else."

Dean looked as though he was about to argue the point some more when Sam spoke up, "She's right you know." Dean glared at him as if he'd been betrayed, but then his expression softened.

Jo wondered just what was going on; it wasn't like the Dean she knew to back down so quickly. "See? And if it comes down to it, you guys are here now as well so..." It wasn't fair to pull that card, she knew that, but playing to Dean's protective nature was pretty much guaranteed to work and she had too much invested here to just give up and walk away.

"Okay then," Dean said. "But you keep out of trouble, we can handle this."  
She smiled softly, a few months ago she'd have fought him on that, railed against the injustice of it all, but time and experience had taught her a lot. Jo knew that it was tough for Dean to let anyone through the hard shell of armour he wore at all times, but that once he cared about someone he would do anything to protect them; she felt more than a little honoured that he now included her in that list. He just didn't have the best way of articulating it.

"Do you have any ideas about what's going on?" She asked.

The brothers shared an uncomfortable look and that was almost answer enough for Jo, "Not really." Sam was the one to answer. "All the victims were drowned but there's never any sign of struggle. We thought maybe they'd been killed somewhere else and dumped but the coroners' reports all show the water in their lungs matched the ecosystem of the areas they were found in." He looked up, "But you knew that already didn't you?" She nodded. "And you have your own ideas about what's going on, don't you?"

"Yup." She said.

"Care to share?"

"Not here, my shift's over in about an hour." She looked across to where Jerry was watching them suspiciously. "Why don't I head over to your place and bring my files with me?"

"Files?" Dean asked, "You have files on this stuff?"

"Told you it was sorta why I was here. I don't think I can finish it on my own but now you guys are here..."

Dean didn't exactly look convinced but nodded anyway while he scribbled down a room number and motel name and passed the scrap of paper to her. She took it and stood to leave.   
"Thanks for all your help, Miss. Don't forget, if anything comes back to you, call any time. For whatever..." Dean called after her with that hint of charm that reassured her he was still the Dean she knew.

"Yeah, yeah. Get over yourself why dontcha?" She replied with the grin still on her face. Leaving unsaid the thought that flashed through her mind, _'I have'_. She knew it was the truth. The moment she'd accepted their protection in the spirit in which it was offered, she knew she was family to them now. Maybe not exactly a kid sister, more like a cousin. She could live with that.

~@~

It had taken a little longer to get away from work than she'd anticipated. Jerry was still hovering around her like a mother hen. He shouldn't have left her to close up alone; he shouldn't have left her to talk to those cops on her own; he shouldn't let her walk home alone even in the middle of the afternoon. He made her promise to call her if that cop was bothering her because he'd looked the type to abuse his position. She'd thanked him solemnly and politely refused to let him close up for an hour so that he could see her home safely.

"He's only looking out for you, you know. I think he's got a crush on you."  
"I can look out for myself." She sighed melodramatically, "Dammit! I had a good thing going here, now I'm going to have to leave once this is all done."  
"You about to pitch a fit or something?"  
"Don't be stupid."  
"You sound like a little kid who can't get her way. You're better than that."  
"I know... but..."  
"No 'buts', you know better. So you have either have to face up to staying here and lettin' this guy Jerry watch out for you; or, you up sticks and start out again someplace new. I know you don't need anyone looking out for you, hell, I know that better than anyone, but if you decide to leave once this is over, then make damn sure it's your choice and don't blame anyone else for it."  
"It's not that simple."  
"It's always that simple. Do what you want, just make sure it's what _you_ want."  
"I wanna help. I want to make a difference. Like she did. Like she does."  
"So you're sayin' you want to follow in your mom's footsteps?"  
"I guess I am."  
"There's worse things you could do with your life."  
"Like follow in yours?" Her smile was tinged with sadness.  
"Like follow in mine."

Silence fell for a while and Jo realised she'd reached the motel.   
"Go on then, tell those boys what you know and help 'em out. You don't have to decide anything 'till this thing's been put to bed. Just think about it."  
"I will." She said as the door opened.

"Hey Jo, were you talking to someone?" Sam was looking around curiously.

"Huh? Oh, no, it's not important." She smiled and held up the folder she'd picked up from her apartment on the way over. "Ready for some fresh ideas?"

~@~

"So, what, you're saying it's some kind of 'glamour'? Like faeries or something?" Dean was pacing the room while Jo sat on the edge of the bed. Sam was leafing through her files at the tiny table next to the window.

"Kinda," she said. "Although probably not the Fae. Not here, it's the wrong kind of environment for them. I was thinking more... a Siren Song."

Sam looked up in surprise, "Really?"

"Maybe, it's a theory at least." She replied.

"Siren? Like what... a mermaid?" Dean asked.

"That's quite a theory." Sam said, ignoring Dean for the moment as he checked through some more of the pages in front of him. "It fits though. You came up with all of this yourself?" He asked with a hint of admiration in his voice.

Jo nodded with a smile, the warmth the implied praise caused in her felt far more real than what she'd felt the previous night... The smile vanished as she joined the dots. "And I think I know who it is."

She explained about the girl at the bar, Laurie, telling them all they needed to know about how she had seemed to come from nowhere and had skirted past all of Jo's defences and got her to open up. When she got to the point where it had seemed that Laurie had been flirting with her she didn't even try to stifle the laugh at the suddenly vacant expressions both boys developed.

"Guess the cliché's true then. And here I was thinking better of you guys..." She teased. Sam at least looked embarrassed but Dean just grinned knowingly at her and this time the warmth in her had nothing to do with attraction and had everything to do with finally belonging.

When she had finished her tale she sat back, half expecting them to laugh at her but they didn't. Sam was working on the laptop and Dean was leafing through a battered old leather book. Uncle John's journal, she realised. They'd not only listened to her, but they were taking her seriously.

"Of course they are." She looked up and met his eyes. "You know you're right, and they can see that." Jo leaned back smiling. Basking in the moment.

"There's just one thing," Dean said, breaking her out of her reverie. "A mermaid? Seriously, isn't that like a myth?"

"Dude, listen to what you're saying." She was speaking before she realised it. "A myth? Like what... demons, werewolves, wendigos... they're not myths?"

"Yeah... well... whatever. How do we kill this bitch then?"

"Before we get to that... Jo?" Sam interrupted and she looked over to find him with a worried look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Um... what's that?" He gestured towards her and she frowned for a moment before looking down and realising what he was talking about.

"Oh, um... it's just something I thought was a good idea at the time." She moved to pull her shirt down to hide the barbell but Dean was at her side quicker than she'd ever seen anyone move. He had his hand on her wrist, stopping her moving.

"Oh...kay..." He was staring at her belly, apparently with rapt attention and she let herself preen for just a moment before he said. "Do you know how stupid that is? There's all sorts of infections you can pick up from that and what happens if you get it caught in something and it gets yanked out? Seriously – what were you thinking?"

Jo looked him square in the face, "Same thing you were for about two seconds there. That it'd look kinda hot."

~@~

"I still don't think you should be here." Dean said quietly as they watched the entrance of the sorority house that Laurie apparently lived in.

"I know, but seriously, if the campus police spot you out here they're going to think you're some kind of perv aren't they?"

"Hey!"

"Well?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "You think you could come up with some other explanation for why you're watching all these girls?"

"Maybe." He replied.

"A believable explanation?" Her eyebrow lifted.

"Well, okay, probably not but I object to the fact they'd think I'd be stuck outside watching."

A groan from the other side of Jo made her turn to see Sam all but hitting his head off the wall. "Man, if you say anything about being 'in like Flynn' I might not be responsible for my actions."

Dean just grinned, "Well, since you put it that way..."

"That's her." Jo said urgently as Laurie came out of the house.

She girl looked over in their direction and Jo again felt the clench in the pit of her stomach. She actually took a step towards Laurie before a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to push Sam away but as soon as the eye contact between Laurie and her was broken Jo lost all impetus to follow her.

"Thanks." She breathed.

"Any time." Sam was meeting her eyes openly for the first time since that afternoon and she saw in there that they really were good. She'd misjudged him, she knew Dean saw her as someone to look out for, as family, but in that simple look she saw that Sam felt exactly the same.

"Guys, don't want to break up the group hug or anything here, but she's kinda getting away?" Dean snapped her out of her thoughts.

"She'll head for the docks. She said she was homesick so..."

"She'll go to where she feels most at home." Dean finished for her as all three headed off in pursuit.

It was barely a mile from the campus accommodation to the main docks and Jo couldn't help but wonder why anyone would need to call a cab to get between the two, but then, if Laurie had caused the last victim's death then she couldn't have been in the cab. She mentally kicked herself. She'd assumed the girl – the Siren – had been in the car. She hadn't checked - it was such a basic mistake to make.

"Hey, we all make that kind of mistake."  
"Like that's supposed to make me feel better?" She snapped.

"Huh?" Sam said, looking round to see if she was talking to him.

"Uh... nothing. Any sign of her?"

He shook his head and moved off to the left, signalling to Dean to take the right flank. That left Jo in the middle of the docks; alone. She felt more than a little vulnerable out here with the daylight fading fast, but she steeled herself and kept going.

_"Jo...."_  
She looked around wildly, neither of the boys was in sight and a cold breeze seemed to creep over her.  
_"Jo..."_  
The voice was beguiling, coming from the edge. She knew she shouldn't answer it, she should block it out, but it was too strong. She was too weak. She started towards it.

A shot rang out in the gloom and a screech followed immediately. The glamour fell from Jo's mind and she was running, running towards the source of the sound. She couldn't let Laurie get away, this had to end now.

As she got to the edge of the dock she could see the darkening water below her seem to boil as the thing – Laurie – thrashed around in agony. Jo stared in horror until she became aware of Sam and Dean at her side.   
"We need to finish it. Do you want to do it?" Dean asked, but didn't hold out his gun. He clearly didn't want her to be the one to take the killing shot.

She struggled with the conflict in her head, this being had duped her, had forced experiences and thoughts on her that were not her own, had almost killed her. Laurie was a killer, she was dying, it would be easy to finish it, it would be _humane_. A huge part of Jo wanted to do it, wanted to aim for the spot between her eyes and take the shot. But that was just it. Laurie was a killer.

Jo wasn't.

It was what they had all been trying to tell her and what she had refused to hear.

"No. I don't." She said, and walked away before the gunshot rang out.

She didn't know who took the shot, which of them ended it. She didn't want to know.

It was over. That's all that mattered.

~@~

It took an almost depressingly short time to pack up her belongings. Jo had spent longer in this town than in any other place since the Roadhouse, and yet all she had to show for it was one duffle bag and a handful of unanswered letters.

She sat down on the bed, now stripped of the sheets and waiting for the next tenant, and looked at the phone in her hands.

"You done good, kiddo. You know that?"  
Jo nodded in silence, her eyes fixed firmly on the still-undialled number displaying on the screen.  
"You did the right thing, I'm proud of you."  
She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Really?"  
"Of course I am, kiddo. How could I not be?"  
"I miss you." Her voice cracked a little but she forced it not to break.  
"I know. But I'm not really here. Not like she is."  
"I... I don't know what to say."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"How do I tell her? How do I talk to her?"  
"You hit that button and you say hello."  
"It's not that easy."  
"It's always been that easy. You've decided what you're gonna do haven't you?"  
Jo nodded. "Yeah. I have."  
"So make the call."

She closed her eyes and hit the button. As the numbers connected she whispered, "Thank you Daddy."

~@~

Ellen picked up the phone without checking the caller ID, she knew who it would be. "Jo, Honey, it's good to hear from you."


End file.
